


pretend

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath of Violence, Card Games, Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: The Darkness isn't all that bad.But it's missing someone.
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	pretend

Mega stares down at his cards, wondering if he could turn them all into aces. He's fairly certain he could - none of them pick up on magic like Phil used to. Finn stares down at his own hand of cards, shifting nervously. He's definitely going to lose. Spifey raises an eyebrow at Tapl, who raises one back. And Vurb..is just staring at him. Mega wishes he could say that he was surprised, but he isn't. _"Knock it off."_ He tells him, narrowing his eyes. 

"Make me," Vurb grins, a stupid grin showing up on his face. What a prick. He wiggles his deck in his hands, giggling a bit to himself. "I'm gonna win. You know what I want in return, don't you?" Finn groans, throwing his cards at the ground. Spifey waves a hand, and they're all in a pile. Tapl waves a hand, and then they're scattered again. " _Toes_. I want toes, Mega. I want _Finn's_ toes."

"Why mine?" Finn scoffs, flipping him off. "Go bother Harvey or Geo for that."

"Nope!" Vurb chirps, reaching over to fuck with Finn's hair. "I want yours, and only yours. I lust for toes, Finn. My hankering for toes can only be cured by seeing yours." 

Finn snorts, raising a tree from the ground, directly in the centre of everything. Mega rolls his eyes. They're so fucking dramatic. The tree is enough to send Vurb scrambling back so he doesn't get stuck, pouting when he sits back up. "That's what happens to people who like toes," Finn tells him, crossing his arms. "Keep that up, and I'm shoving you in a tree."

"What if he likes being put in trees?" Tapl asks, very helpfully. "Oh, I think Phil's talking to us," he tilts his head, and Mega does the same. "He's definitely saying something."

 _"What is he saying?"_ Mega asks, directing a look over at Finn. Finn's the best at translating, as well as pulling up translation spells for them. While they can't technically leave the Darkness, they can get close enough to it. _"Finn. Pull up the portal."_

Spifey stands up, waving a hand. A portal surrounded in blue appears, and Mega sighs. Spifey's portals are _shit_. "What? Don't look at me like that, Mega. I made the portal, just like you asked." 

_"Your portals suck,"_ Mega tells him, being entirely honest. He stands up, setting his cards face down on the ground. Everything in the Darkness is unsurprisingly dark, with the occasional white streak every now and then. Finn could make it colourful if he wanted, but that'd take up energy. They still have to sleep and do shit like that here, which is bullshit. Mega thought he'd finally get a break from having to sleep when he died. Apparently not. _"Finn. Make a portal, you're the only one who's decent at it."_ Finn beams at him, tilting his head to the side for a second. A portal shows up in front of him a moment later, surrounded with green. Mega wonders if they can see the colours, too. 

He never asked Phil if he could. He isn't sure if it's a mage thing or if it's a _him_ thing, and he'd rather not know. It makes it easier. Mega is the first to step through the portal, per usual. He's the least concerned with dying again. Mega takes a look around, glancing down at the graves. Oh, he's over his. He takes a couple of steps forwards, smiling at the way Phil's arranged things. He's kept the house looking nice. He's managed to add a couple new rooms, maybe another basement. Mega can feel the magic _radiating_ from the house, which is both impressive and concerning. It probably takes up a lot of his energy to keep the house up and running. 

Well, Phil's a man. He's old enough to handle himself. He's always been the most responsible one out of them all, and Mega's well aware of it. He doesn't have to worry.

That doesn't stop him, though.

Mega would never admit it. He'd never admit that he might be slightly worried about his friend, not even to himself. It's easier to lie to himself about that than it is to accept that he might show feelings every now and then. _"It's fine."_ He turns to call to the portal, even if he doesn't have to. His friends can hear him fine. Finn is the second to hop through the portal, shakey on his feet. Vurb comes through next, concern shining in his eyes when they land on Phil. 

"He looks tired," Tapl murmurs, dragging Spifey out with him. "Do you think he's been sleeping?"

"Doubt it," Finn sighs. "He always was the one pulling all-nighters, Harv'. He's probably just trying to figure everything out." Finn raises his hand, and Mega watches as a gust of wind ruffles Phil's hair. The man immediately perks up, turning to grin at the graves. 

"Hey, Finn," Phil laughs, adjusting his hat. Mega's still impressed with how quickly he figured out their patterns. "I'm assuming everyone else is with you," Phil leans back, sighing. "It's been about two million years, you know. How fast does time pass for you guys?" He pauses, as if he expects an answer. Mega's given up responding. It isn't like Phil can hear him, and it just hurts the both of them to pretend. So, instead, he sends the wind towards Phil again, sending his hat flying away. Phil opens his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Mega, that's a dick move." 

He smiles behind his scarf. _"I know."_ If he pretends hard enough, he can imagine that Phil's smile is because of his words. 

"Hey, Harvey?" Phil grins, and Mega knows exactly what he's going to ask. "You and Geo kiss yet?" Mega watches as Phil is lifted in the air, and he'll pretend like he doesn't see Spifey blushing. He rolls his eyes, leaning up against the porch. "Hey!" Phil laughs, kicking out with his feet. "This is bullying! Put me down, you little shit!" 

Spifey laughs, and it's the first time Mega's seen him genuinely smile in a long time. "I miss him," Spifey sighs, the smile disappearing as quickly as it came. "I wish I could talk to him." Tapl is there in an instant, his hand on Spifey's shoulder. 

"I know. He understands."

"Of course he does," Vurb snorts, holding up a hand. "He's a big softie. And his toes are going to be _mine_." 

Mega rolls his eyes again as he watches Vurb try to win a tug of war with Phil's shoe. He closes his eyes, tilting his head up. The sun is warm. It's been a while since he's felt the sun on his face. Mega knows he could come out here more often - he'd just have to ask Finn to open a portal. Leaving the Darkness isn't particularly difficult, especially since he has a witch with him. But it's still difficult. It's hard enough to pretend when they all visit, which is nearly everyday now, but being alone..

He's never liked pretending. He can only play make-believe for so long. 

"Alright, let me tell you about what's happening," Phil starts. "I found another library. This time it's about thirty worlds to the north, and it.."

Mega sits down next to his friend, listening to him as he talks about his discoveries. 

Being dead isn't all so bad, afterall. 


End file.
